In today's market, molded case circuit breakers (MCCB's) are often connected to a bus bar of an electrical appliance by way of a circuit breaker rear stud connector, like large copper and/or aluminum bussing connectors or large cables.
Conventional circuit breaker rear stud connectors have the disadvantage that a connection between the bus bar and rear connector of a circuit breaker is often stressed due to a misalignment of the contact surfaces of the bus bar and the rear connector. If the contact surfaces are not aligned so as to be in the same or parallel planes, the use of fasteners to connect or secure the contact surfaces may add a stress on the rear connector and/or bus bar. These connections can cause high stress and/or strain forces if the contact surfaces are not in alignment with the plane of the connection surface. These forces can cause undue stress/strain to the circuit breaker and as circuit breakers become smaller, as today's market dictates, structural integrity becomes a concern. In the past Siemens, as well as some competitors, have offered adjustability of rear studs in 90 degree increments often making it difficult to make a secure connection without imposing unwanted forces to the device.